Ouran's Assassin
by Hi-I am a Fan
Summary: This will have an OC, so tread carefully. A Templar has been discovered at Ouran, so the Assassin Order send one of their Assassins to deal with the hiding Templar. This will have lots of OC but will include the Host Club so don't worry. Also the summary sucks I apologize. DISCONTINUED
1. (1) Introduction

**A/N Hello. This is a story I had been thinking of writing for a long time and finally got to it. This crossover will be somewhat short and quick. I don't own Assassins Creed or Ouran High School Host Club. I apologize to readers of my other stories, they will be finished eventually, but it will take some time.**

* * *

Ever since I was three, my father had trained me. Trained me in varies martial arts from varies cultures. Prepared me for my future, which at the time, I never thought I would be in such a profession. My mother died when I was very young, the only explanation given from my father was it was a simple accident, not until later, did I discover the truth behind her death.

I was born in a small community in Tokyo, Japan. My father was Japanese while my mother was American. After my mother's death my father and I traveled the world, which is when my training began. Back then I simply believed my father wanted me to know these martial arts for self-protection. My father called me a prodigy after I had mastered several different martial art styles.

At the age of eleven he began teaching me how to fire guns from the simplest hand-gun to a variety of rifles. A year later, at the age of twelve my father revealed to me who he was and what he did. My father, Yamashita Hamano, was the leader of the Japanese branch of the Assassin's Creed.

The Assassin's Creed is an ancient order which fought for freedom and the innocent, battling through the most historical moments in world history. We fight an ongoing war which is hidden in plain sight with The Templars, the enemy of the assassins. They seek to bring order and control by ruling over people's freedom which is the complete opposite of assassin beliefs.

In America I met several assassins who like me were basically born into the creed and trained from a very young age. I trained with several other assassins, learning several North American fighting styles. I also discovered the truth to my mother's death which was also at the hands of a Templar in Japan.

My name is Yamashita Koike, I'm seventeen and I am an Assassin

* * *

**Third Person**

The Host Club sat in silence as the club was closed today. The reason they were closed is Tamaki had a meeting with the chairman.

"Hey Kyo-chan why did Tama-chan have to talk with the chairman." Honey's said as he walked up to his kohai (**A/N Apparently "Kohai" is the opposite of "Senpai".)**

"Apparently we are getting a transfer student." Kyoya answered

This piqued the interest of two twins.

The two twins made their way over to Kyoya's sitting position.

"A transfer student-

-This late in the year?" The Hitachiin twins asked finishing their sentences like usual. At that moment Haruhi walked out of the kitchen and into the main room where the other hosts were. The two made their way over to her each propping one of their arms on each of her shoulders.

"Did you hear Haruhi-

-We're getting a new student." Kaoru finished

"Is that true, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi looked over at the brunette who was still looking at his computer screen.

"Yes, his name is Yamashita Koike, he transferring from an unknown school in the United States. He won a scholarship with exceeding scores. His parents are both deceased. He will be a third year and will actually be in Honey-senpai's classroom. He also doesn't have any records of after school activities." Kyoya informed them

"So he's a foreigner?" Hikaru asked

"He was actually born here in Tokyo but moved to the U.S. when he was young." Kyoya confirmed

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with mischievous looks, Haruhi clearly saw this and sighed.

"Guys don't bother Yamashita-senpai, he is our upperclassman." Haruhi stated

"We don't know what you mean-

-We simply want to give him a host club welcome" They began and ended

Tamaki suddenly came bursting in with a happy smile "Everyone I have wonderful news! We are getting a new student!" Tamaki shouted with excitement

"Your kinda late boss-

-Yeah Kyoya-senpai already told us."

As Tamaki heard this he froze…

"Why would you betray me like that mommy!" Tamaki shouted as tears streamed down his face.

"Whatever do you mean, daddy?" Kyoya returned

"It's okay Tama-chan" Honey walked up and petted Tamaki.

"Thank you Honey-senpai." Tamaki quickly composed himself as if the past minute hadn't happen, something that usually occurs in The Host Club.

"Well since you all know about the new student, than this will be easier. The Chairman has instructed us to give Yamashita-senpai a warm welcome." Tamaki told them

"We've received several new students before-

-So why is he any different?" The twins asked

"He isn't only a scholarship student but apparently the Chairman knew Yamashita-senpai's father back when they were younger." Tamaki explained.

"Are you sure we are best suited in welcoming a new student?" Haruhi asked the blonde

"Well technically he asked Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai but as the king of The Host Club I believe it is only right for all of us to welcome another commoner to this school." Tamaki exclaimed all too happily.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to go against the chairman." Haruhi visibly sweat dropped at her senpai's antics.

"Oh don't worry my sweet daughter. You won't have to be the only commoner in this school anymore." Tamaki stated now hugging his "daughter" and doting on her like usual.

"No fair Boss-

-We want to hug her too" The twins stated as they attempted to pry Tamaki off their toy. Tamaki quickly scurried away still holding Haruhi in an embrace.

"Don't you get near my daughter you doppelgangers!" Tamaki shouted once again being overprotective of Haruhi, something she had gotten used to.

Meanwhile Honey and Mori sat at a table. Honey eating cake while Mori sat quietly.

After a few minutes of the twins fighting Tamaki over Haruhi, the final bell rung.

"Well it seems that is it for club activities today" Kyoya stated as he stood, his laptop in hand

The three fighting hosts stopped and composed themselves forgetting about their bickering.

"Well I guess-

-We should go home." Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed their bags and walked over to Haruhi who was also getting her stuff.

"Wait! Make sure you guys meet up in front of the school tomorrow, we still have to meet Yamashita-senpai, and you two don't get too close to my daughter!" Tamaki reminded then shouted as the twins and Haruhi left the club room.

"Alright Boss-

-See you tomorrow." With that the Hitachiin twins walked out Haruhi between them.

"Those damn doppelgangers." Tamaki mumbled as Mori passed him with Honey on his shoulders.

"See you tomorrow Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed

"Goodbye Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." Both Kyoya and Tamaki said

"Bye." Mori said as quiet as usual and waved as he walked out, Honey on his shoulders.

"My driver is probably waiting. I guess we'll be welcoming a new student tomorrow." Kyoya stated as he walked next to Tamaki.

"I wonder what he'll be like. Who know maybe he'll be host material." Tamaki stated

"From his records it doesn't seem like he'll join. He has never joined any club activities in America." Kyoya recalled

"We'll have to wait and see." Tamaki stated as they walked down the halls of the pink school.

* * *

Haruhi walked down the street leading to her apartment. Turning the corner she didn't expect to see a moving truck.

"I didn't know we were getting new neighbors." Haruhi said as she walked up to the apartment complex only to hear a female shouting commands.

"Idiots! Don't tip it like that, you'll break it!" The female voice shouted to the apparent movers who were moving crates and boxes.

"Sorry ma'am." The mover responded.

Haruhi walked up to the gate finally getting a view of the female. She had black hair and was wearing glasses. She had a casual tank top and skinny jeans. Overall she seems like a casual, normal mid-twenties female.

The female noticed Haruhi, at first not really caring until she noticed Haruhi's uniform. Quickly making her way over to Haruhi who by now was unlocking her apartment door.

"Hello, you must be one of our neighbors." She said

"I didn't hear we were getting new neighbors so welcome. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi greeted

"I'm Akimoto Kumiko, please call me Kumiko and it is nice to meet you." The now identified Kumiko's attitude changed drastically, not a minute earlier she was yelling furiously at the movers. Now she was as happy as Honey.

"Nice to meet you as well, I guess we'll be neighbors from here on." Haruhi stated with a smile

"I didn't help but notice but is that uniform from Ouran High School?" Kumiko asked. Haruhi was about to answer before a male voice interrupted her

"Hey Kumiko! Where did you put my katana?" A male stepped out of the apartment next to Haruhi which was also Kumiko's. He had black hair and uncommon green eyes. He was clearly Japanese but still had some sort of foreign to him.

"Koi come meet our neighbor." Kumiko motioned for "Koi" to approach.

He noticed her uniform and walked over standing next to Kumiko

"This is Haruhi Fujioka, it seems she attends Ouran as well." Kumiko introduced

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yamashita Koike. It seems like you and I will be attending the same school." Koike introduced himself with an extended hand.


	2. (2) The New Student

**A/N The chapter after this will have more Assassin in it so please stay strong.**

* * *

**Third Person**

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yamashita Koike. It seems like you and I will be attending the same school." Koike said with a smile and an extended hand.

"Hi. I actually heard about a new student today. I never thought that the new student will be my neighbor." Haruhi said

"I don't mean to be rude but Kumiko and I have some unpacking to do so please excuse us." Koike said politely as he pulled Kumiko back into their apartment leaving Haruhi.

"He seems normal enough" Haruhi thought as she opened her apartment and headed inside.

Koike closed and locked the door of the apartment sighing as he did so.

"Why did you go and start talking to her like that. You know I won't be attending their school that long." Koike sternly said as he looked at Kumiko who started unpacking her equipment.

"Oh, shut up. You might as well make friends if you're going to a high school. You can't live with all your friends being master Assassins." Kumiko stated as she moved several computers into one of the apartment's rooms.

"I'm fine. I always have been and besides I don't need anyone getting attached." Koike said as he unpacked several cases.

"Well that's too late, all the junior Assassins look up to you." Kumiko countered

"I mean anyone out of the creed, normal civilians shouldn't know an Assassin like me." Koike argued

"You are just grouchy. Look at me I've had several non-Assassin boyfriends and they are fine, they never got involved." Kumiko added

"Emphases on "had". Anyways hurry and hook up that computer, we need to find this gang's location and who is leading them." Koike started unpacking his clothing as he said this

"Sure thing Mr. Bossy." Kumiko complied and started setting up several monitors.

"Though I will admit, going back to school is somewhat nostalgic. The part I am not looking forward is the rich snobs." Koike admitted

"Well Haruhi didn't look like a rich snob, she's probably on a scholarship like you." Kumiko remarked

"She's probably the other scholarship student who Yuzuru mentioned."

"You've got to admit she was pretty cute." Kumiko said

"Don't start with this again." With that Koike went into what he proclaimed his room and closed the door.

"Party pooper." With a pout Kumiko went back to hooking up her computer

**Few Hours Later**

Kumiko drank her third cup of coffee as she continued researching the Templar gang they had been sent there to stop

Koike stepped out of his room hoping Kumiko had found something on the gang

"Any idea where the gang might be hiding?" Koike asked

"They are clever, every news report blames other yakuza other than the ones we are looking for, and some even blamed the Onmoraki-Gumi. They seem to erase any trace of their existence. Luckily Kiyoshi was able to give us some information. **(A/N If you are thinking "Who the hell is this Kiyoshi" look up Kiyoshi Takakura, Assassin's Creed.)**

"As for their location, they could be stationed in the underground tunnels in outskirts of Tokyo. Anyways you should be in bed, you have to wake up bright and early tomorrow for school." Kumiko reminded him

"Like I said, we shouldn't be here for long anyways, I simply need to find the Templar leader, after that we'll let the Assassins from Osaka deal with the gang." Koike

"You're back in your hometown and all you care is about killing a Templar."

"I'm an Assassin it is my job." Koike said

"You are too old-fashioned, this isn't ancient times. Yes we are Assassins sent to kill Templars but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Kumiko stated

"I'm going to bed and you should too." Koike stated as he entered his room

"Now he goes to bed." Kumiko mumbled

**The Next Morning**

As Kumiko had stated Koike did wake up early the next morning prepared himself for school, like any normal student would. After finishing this he readied his school uniform and laid it out on his bed.

"Why a uniform like this would cost so much money is a mystery. Yuzuru has a strange taste." With that Koike put on the uniform. He checked on Kumiko's sleeping form and put her empty cup of coffee in the sink. With that he headed out of his apartment.

When outside, he noticed Haruhi walking down the stairs which lead to the first floor of the complex.

"Good morning, Haruhi." Koike greeted

Haruhi turned to the older male

"Good morning. Yamashita-senpai." Haruhi replied

"You don't have to be so formal, call me Koike." Koike walked down the stairs and stood next to her.

"Okay, Koike-senpai. We should get going."

"Lead the way, I still don't know the area." With that the two started walking towards the school.

After a few minutes of somewhat awkward silence Koike spoke

"So what is Ouran like? I know it is a school for rich families so I'm curious about the students." Koike asked

"Truthfully, like any rich kid school, most students are pretty snobbish." Haruhi answered which made Koike not want to go the school even more than before.

"Yet there are some students, even if they call me a commoner that are bearable to say the least, most of the people I talk to don't really care about my social status." Haruhi explained

"That is good, I guess. I don't enjoy meeting people who believe they are better than others simply because they have some power." Koike said thinking about the Templars

"Oh I hope this doesn't offend you but why are you wearing a male uniform if you are a girl?" Koike had that on his mind since yesterday.

"It is kind of a long story but in simplest terms it's easier than explaining to the story to the school." Haruhi answered

"Then I guess your secret is safe with me."

"I don't really care if you tell people but there is a group of people who definitely care." Haruhi said

"Who's that?" As Koike said this someone came yelling and hugged Haruhi.

"HARUHI! I thought you were in danger! After you didn't show up like we planned daddy got worried! Don't worry Haruhi Daddy's here!" Tamaki continued hugging her as tears streamed down his face.

Koike simply stood there watching the strange show of affection when Hikaru and Kaoru walked in front of him with death glares.

"Hello." Koike said as the twins continued giving him glares.

"Don't "Hello" us-

-We saw you walking with Haruhi." the twins like usual completing each other sentences.

"Yes well.." Koike was abruptly interrupted before he could explain

"YOU TRICKED HER DIDN'T YOU-

-DON'T LIE TO US, YOU BRIBED HER WITH FANCY TUNA!" The twin exclaimed in unison gaining the attention of Tamaki and other students who were entering the school

"Haruhi is this stranger bribing you!? How dare you do that to my daughter! You won't have your way with her you pervert!" Tamaki shouted at Koike not giving Haruhi the chance to explain.

"_What the hell is wrong with these guys?!" _Koike thought as they continued confronting the Assassin.

Mori stopped the three by picking them up by their shirts and moving them.

Kyoya then proceeded to walk up to Koike "Welcome to Ouran Academy, Yamashita Koike-senpai. I am Kyoya Ootori and I apologize about my club's behavior." Kyoya bowed as he said this being very formal with his upperclassmen.

Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru heard this and looked back and forth between Koike and Kyoya.

"So he's-

-the new commoner?" The twin said completely calm as if the past minute didn't happen.

Tamaki wore a face of guilt and seemed as though he was thinking of something to say.

"That still doesn't explain why you were walking together!" Tamaki suddenly blurted out as he pointed at the two "commoners."

"Haruhi, I still don't understand what is going on?" Koike stated as he looked at Haruhi for an answer.

Haruhi sighed, something she has found herself doing more and more ever since she joined the club.

"Everyone, like Kyoya-senpai said, this is Yamashita Koike-senpai and it so happens that he became my neighbor. Koike-senpai this is The Host Club" Haruhi explained as she motioned towards the group of overly attractive teenagers.

"Hi! Koi-chan!" Honey suddenly explained as he stood next to Mori

Koike looked at the small third year assuming he was in fact a high school student.

"Hello…"

"Misukuni Haninozuka but call me "Honey." Koiked was slightly taken back by this boy's behavior, if he truly was a high school student, than he was rather childlike.

"This is Takashi." Honey introduced his very tall friend who kept a serious face

"Takashi Morinozuka, call me Mori." Mori introduced himself with an extended arm which Koike took.

Tamaki watched this still feeling guilty from his previous outburst.

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are in the same class as you so if you have questions you can ask them." Kyoya informed.

"It's not fair I wanted to introduce everybody." Tamaki sulked behind the group.

"Hey Boss-

-You can still help us with the tour." Kaoru and Hikaru stated

"Your right, the Chairman instructed the Host Club to welcome him and as the king of the club I will lead this tour." Tamaki walked up to Koike with a determined face

"Yamashita-senpai, the Host Club has been tasked with giving you a small tour of Ouran Academy so please follow us!" Tamaki exclaimed

Koike suddenly remembered something and quickly ran past the hosts.

"Where is he going?" Haruhi asked

"Wait Yamashita-senpai!" Tamaki shouted dramatically only to see that Koike had vanished.

"There is no use now we'll just have wait until lunch to talk to him." Kyoya added.

* * *

**A/N Not many people are reading this but that doesn't matter, as long as you guys enjoy it I'm fine.**


	3. (3) The Assassin

**A/N Next chapter will have a time leap and every chapter that will also have time leaps.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Koike sat in the chairman's office with said chairman, Yuzuru Suoh.

"You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." Yuzuru stated

"It has been sixteen years so yeah I've grown a bit." Koike answered

"I guess we should begin. Why did the Assassins send you to Ouran? I didn't get much of an explanation over the phone." Yuzuru asked

"We've been informed that the local Yakuza are run by a Templar. Yoshio even had his private police confirm it." Koike started explaining

"Yoshio was always one to investigate but the Yakuza mainly works in the east so why are you here?"

"The Templar, according to our sources, has gone into hiding here at your school, possibly as a teacher." Koike revealed

The new shocked the chairman, he stood and walked over to the giant window behind his desk, something he usually does when thinking.

"So you are telling me there is some lunatic teaching here. I would ask how this is possible but I doubt Templar comes up in a back ground check." Yuzuru looked out at one of the schools yards, watching as students socialized.

"I don't think you should worry too much of your students. I doubt the Templar would attack students while hiding." Koike reassured

"It should be easy enough to find him. Someone with your skills should have no problem, and if you can't do this Yoshio's police force could investigate." Yuzuru turned towards the Assassin looking for an agreement

"That may be true but I didn't say he was a high school teacher. The difficult part is searching the teachers in all the grades even down to pre-school. It also doesn't help that this school is always hiring new teachers." Koike said

"I never would have predicted a Templar. Your father told me there were hardly any in Japan. He said most of them are in America with Abstergo." Yuzuru now sat at his desk with Koike standing in front of it.

"That was true until a few years ago we simply allowed the Yakuza to do their own thing but after some of the Osaka Assassins found a Templar cross in a Yakuza base. Through an interrogation we discovered, that their leader was a Templar."

"But why would they want my school? Is it just my bad luck to have more Templars near me?"

"A man as successful as you, could draw lots of attention. Especially from a company who wants to control the world."

"If they discover my support of the Assassins, I would probably be hunted. Maybe I should hire my own police force like Yoshio."

"Don't worry they won't find out. Anyways homeroom will be starting soon, I should get going." Koike turned and started walking out of the chairman's office.

"Koike if you need anything, simply ask me." Yuzuru said looking at Koike's back

"Of course and if you don't mind me saying you could have been a great Assassin and still can." Koike turned he head getting a view of Yuzuru from the corner of his eye

"I'm too busy and beside I'm old, there's no room for a life of adventure and action but I try my best to support the Creed." Yuzuru answered

Before Koike fully exited Yuzuru gave one last comment

"Not as friend to a friend but as a supporter to an Assassin, please end that Templar and protect this school." Yuzuru still sitting in chair and facing the large window, and wore a serious expression.

"Alright." With that Koike walked out.

* * *

"Everyone this is Yamashita Koike, a scholarship student here from over seas. Try and be nice." The teacher introduced to the third year class.

Most students seems uninterested as soon as the teacher said "scholarship". The only interested students were some females in the room, Honey and Mori.

"Please sit in the seat next to Haninozuka." The teacher motioned towards the blonde little boy who wore a big smile.

"Thank you Sensei." Koike walked over to the seat next to Honey.

"Hi Koike." Honey greeted

"Hello Honey." Those being the last words Koike spoke for the rest of the class.

The rest of the day Koike dealt with the Host Club's behavior between periods and mainly stayed near Mori and Honey.

At the end of the day when it was time for club activities Koike started leaving only to be stopped by Honey.

"Koike! You should come to the Host Club with us." Honey ran up to Koike bringing his attention

"I'm sorry but I don't have the time." Koike quickly said as he continued walking away.

"Wait Koike." Honey was once again going to run up to the Assassin but was stopped by Mori

"Mitsukuni." With that one single word Honey calmed down watching as Koike walked away.

"I guess we'll try again tomorrow. Well let's go Takashi I want some cake!" Honey turned and started walking towards the clubroom followed by Mori.

* * *

Koike entered his apartment where Kumiko was still sitting at her computer.

"Any news of the Templars?' Koike asked

"Actually I managed to discover several businesses in Kabukicho owned by Yakuza. I hacked into some of their phone calls and discovered the Yakuza seem to be selling weapons illegally." Kumiko explained

"Isn't that just another day in Kabukicho?" Koike asked

"Yes and we would usually ignore it but when I was listening in on a conversation between two Yakuza, I heard a familiar phrase." When she said this Kumiko pressed a button on her keyboard which played a recording of the Yakuza call.

"_The weapons are arriving tonight. The boss doesn't want us to mess this up." _One of the callers stated

"_Alright, make sure to remember the meeting place. May the Father of Understanding guide us."_ The second caller said before ending the call

"The Templar blessing, so this is the group of Yakuza we've been searching for. Do you know where they are meeting?" Koike asked now looking at the various screens.

"From what I got in the call, it seems they are meeting in an alley behind one of their owned strip clubs, it will be around three am." Kumiko informed

"I'll give you this, you sure do know how to work a computer, anyways be ready we go tonight hopefully we can get some information on their leader." Koike said

"Alright then." Kumiko said as Koike returned to his room to prepare his weapons

**Later that Night**

Koike jumped from building to building with Kumiko right behind him as they headed towards the Yakuza meeting.

Parkouring through the rooftops of Kabukicho in the darkness of night, dressed in there Assassin attire. The city below shining bright with the neon signs of the stores.

The two stopped as they stood on top of an apartment building looking at the strip club across the street. Just like they discovered some Yakuza were waiting in an alley way beside the club.

"Meeting in a dark, sketchy looking alley way how typical." Koike commented from underneath his hood.

"What do you expect the bad guys always have to be noticeable." Kumiko added

As they spoke a van drove from behind the alley.

"It seems like the meeting as began." Koike pointed out as the two Assassins watched as the van parked in the alley with the back facing the Yakuza which were already waiting.

Activating Eagle Vision, the two examined them from their elevated position.

"So two in the van and with the three that were already there, five in total. This will be easy." Kumiko said

"We'll leave one alive to question, the other four need to be eliminated." Koike added

"It will need to be incognito kills we can't alert anyone inside of the club or in the streets." Kumiko said

"Alright then you take out the two closest to the van, I'll take the two keeping watch and the one in the middle will be the one we question." Koike explained the plan.

"Make sure not to mess it up." Kumiko joked as she jumped down to one of the neon signs which was attached to the building.

"Shut up, don't forget I'm higher rank than you." Koike answered as he backed up and leaped off the apartment complex, grabbing on to a building across the street. Jumping onto the club's roof, he walked to the edge looking down on the Yakuza meeting.

Koike moved to the edge closest to his targets. He looked up to the building in front of him to see Kumiko in position. With one final nod from both of them, Koike started the attack.

The Yakuza in the alley below were nearly done with their transaction, when they heard the cry of an eagle, before they could do anything Koike jumped on his targets killing both of them with his hidden blades.

The remaining Yakuza aimed their guns at Koike only to be stopped by Kumiko who came from the left side of the van killing both of the Yakuza closest to the van, with her hidden blades, in one swift motion.

The remaining Yakuza now stood between both Assassins unsure on who to put his gun to. Before he could fire a shot Koike kicked the gun out of the Yakuza's hand.

"Assassination successful, good job Kumiko." Koike said this as he pinned the Yakuza against the wall. He looked at the Yakuza from underneath his hood

"Tell us, who is your leader." Koike commanded

"I'll never tell you, damn Assassin."

Koike punched the Yakuza, breaking his noise in the process

"Once again, who is your leader?" Koike aggressively asked

"I'm dead either way so you might as well kill me."

"It seems I can't get through to you," Koike stated as he flicked his wrist extended the hidden blade.

"Kami wa anata ni heiwa o motarasu koto ga aru (May the gods bring you peace *Roughly Translated*)" With that Koike stabbed the Yakuza in the heart killing him instantly.

"Mission complete. Let us head home before anyone sees us." Koike ordered as he started climbing the building to his left.

"Alright let's go. I need some sleep." Kumiko stretched before she too started climbing the building.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading**


End file.
